


Fox Magic

by GenesisPhoenixDragon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, BAMF Stiles, Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Drama, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski is Part of the Hale Pack, Werefox Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:49:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28918614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenesisPhoenixDragon/pseuds/GenesisPhoenixDragon
Summary: Stiles is done with Scotts horrible choices. He is attacked and now his is pissed.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 7
Kudos: 421





	Fox Magic

Stiles walked through the forest trying to clear his head. He had to wonder what the hell was wrong with Scott. To do that to Derek, to betray him so completely. Derek didn’t deserve it.   
A loud howl sounds breaking him from his thoughts. He tenses hearing a growl before a partly shifted Man with red eyes stepped into the clearing.   
Stiles stumbles back.  
“I smell true power in you boy. You’ll make a great shifter.Well if you survive.”  
“W...what no no Power just normal human. S...stay back!”  
The man laughs “No you have the rarest of magic, little spark” and lungs. Stiles tries to dodge but was to slow. The shifted man bites into Stiles shoulder. Making Stile cry out in pain and fear.  
The shifter laughs as Stiles dormant power surged with the influx of the bite.  
“Be grateful Boy you will be something truly rare and magnificent” He growled shoving Stiles away and disappearing into the night.  
Stiles staggers home. His father sees his wounded son and panics.  
“Stiles what the hell happened. Stiles...Shit”.  
“D...dad W...werewolf”.  
He had told his father everything before that night at the station. He hadn’t believed him at first until that night though.   
“Y...you were bit.”  
“Can’t tell anyone.”  
“What about Scott?”  
“Not after what he did to Derek. No I don’t think I can trust him.”  
His father helps Stiles to the bed.  
“D...dad there is a chance my body could reject the bite. It could kill me dad.”  
“Who bit you. I thought Hale was the only Alpha here.”  
“There was a guy I never seen before. I don’t think he is local.”  
His father patched him up best he could.  
Stile was tired as he father sat in a chair at his bedside. Praying his sons body didn’t reject the bite. He couldn’t lose his son too.  
“Dad, the man he said something. The reason he bit me.”  
“What... What is it Stiles, what's wrong. You look terrified.”  
“He said he sensed power in me. Magic. He called me a spark.”  
He watches his father wince.  
“Your mother use to tell you a bedtime story when you were younger. About a hyperactive Boy with the power of Spark or Power of Belief. A boy who could do and create anything if he just believed it enough.”  
“I...I think I remember that. So...it wasn’t just a story?”  
“If you asked me a month ago I would have said of course it was. But now...”.  
“So what would happen if a spark got bit by a werewolf?”  
“We need help Stiles. We don’t know what will happen to you. But I think I know who to call.”  
“W...who?”  
“Your Aunt Tessa. Your mother's sister. She might know something.”  
“C...call her”.  
Stiles falls asleep and John calls Tessa.  
Stiles woke up and chose to stay home. Not willing to have People ask questions about his injury.   
Instead he spent hours looking for information on Sparks trying to see if he could figure out what was going to happen to him.  
Five hours of research and there is a knock on his door.  
“Ya Dad?”  
“Tessa is here to speak to you and me.”  
“Come in”.  
He enters with a woman with long brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. She looked so much like his mother it physically hurt.   
“Stiles... It is important you listen to me. I will teach you to use your Spark. But first We need to talk about the bite and what legends say will happen to you. John you may want to stay for this so you are prepared.”  
Stiles gestures to the bed and she sits.  
“Now in recorded history there has only been ten cases of a Spark. Of those only two in recorded history successfully bitten but both cases were the same. They were young. Not yet awakened and both were not wolves when they shifted.”  
“W...what were they.”  
“Foxes”.  
“And just how different are Werefoxes from werewolves.”  
“Well in the case of sparks. They can transform into full on Foxes just a lot bigger. Rather then the odd wolf/human creatures like Werewolves. They have the same strength, and senses as a werewolf but Foxes are faster, and have better reflexes and see better in the dark. Werefoxes born from sparks have an instinctual control over the shift. They have glowing Cat like eyes but the colors are the same as a wolf. Red for Alpha, Gold for Beta and Blue if the Beta took an innocent life. Werefoxes, sparks or no don’t attack humans thankfully. So most Hunters don’t harm them as they are instead seen as protectors. But A spark turned Werefox still has all the use of their magic. This makes a Spark weather Bitten or not highly sought after as they are rare and very powerful. Your instincts with be a mix of wolf and fox. Meaning an instinct to have a pack. But you’ll have a more social and playful nature. A spark’s body will almost always reject the bite with in the first hour. That's why only two were ever recorded to successfully receive the bite. You were bitten last night yet show no signs of rejection so the bite took. You’ll be fully healed by tonight. Now anywhere with your magic you want to start?”  
“Is there a way to keep other Were-creatures from knowing i’m anything other than Human?”  
“From Beta’s yes and to a lesser degree Alpha’s. Alpha’s will be able to tell something is off about your scent but unless they had been around a werefox before they wont be able to tell what.”  
“Teach me that first.”  
She smiles and nods.  
Since it was the weekends they spent the next few days training. Stiles was shocked by the speed in which he was picking all the magic stuff up. But then he always had a photographic memory and picked things up rather quickly. He also took the time to practice his shift. Which was a pitch black Fox with glowing gold eyes. The night before school he writes a letter to Derek. Then approaches Isaac at school.  
“Isaac”.  
“Stiles what do you want?”  
“Give this to Derek please. Only to Derek. Also because there have been reports of more animal attacks in the area, I think there are invading werewolves.”  
“Got it.”  
Later Isaac goes to the hale house and hands Derek the letter.  
“Its from Stiles. He also told me there has been another animal attack and believes there may be an invading werewolf.”  
“I’ll look into it.”  
Derek sits and opens the letter.  
Derek,  
I figured this to be the best option as a recent...issue has made an in person visit unlikely for a little while. I first would like to say that I did not know about Scott's plan as if I had, I would have told you. I also couldn’t stop a damn thing as I was trapped in the Argent’s basement of serial killer doom. Old gramps Argent beat the shit out of me as a message to Scott. Now the School year is ending in a week. I’ll be leaving Beacon Hills for the summer. I have some stuff to work through. However if you need research done feel free to call, email or text. My number and email are attached. See ya Sourwolf.  
Signed,  
Stiles  
Derek frowns at the letter.  
“What's wrong Derek you look upset.”  
“Stiles was attacked by Gerard as a message to Scott. He is also leaving Beacon Hills for the Summer for some reason.”  
“WAIT WHAT?”  
Derek looks at Isaac who looked shocked as hell.  
“You seem surprised.”  
“Its Stiles, Derek you heard others talk about him. He is Loyal to a fault. Protective too. Yet right after warning us of an intruder, he leaves Beacon Hills. Think about it. Stiles would only do that if something major was going on. On top of that he tells you but I know for a fact Scott has no clue.”  
“You think he is in danger?”  
“I don’t know but clearly something isn’t right.”  
“Keep an eye on him this week see if you find anything strange.”  
Isaac nods as they both think about what could be wrong.  
The next week passes and the last day Stiles comes to School with a large duffle. He sits apart from Scott who kept glancing at Stiles in confusion. He watches Jackson look at Stiles with narrowed eyes.   
He reaches for a pendent around Stiles neck.  
“Interesting Necklace Stilinski”  
Stiles quickly recoils and prevents Jackson from grabbing the thing.  
“Thanks it's a family tradition on my mothers side. Each member is given one.”  
Isaac, Jackson and Scott frown. He was lying. But only slightly.  
“So what's with the Duffle?”  
“I’m going to be visiting family for the summer.”  
Telling the truth.  
“Wait why didn’t you tell me about that?” Scott asked offended.  
“Didn’t think you’d give a shit to be honest Scott. Besides you don’t tell me important information or plans. So why would I tell you one that doesn’t matter all that much.” Scott winced at the harsh tone. Jackson kind of smirked.  
After school Isaac and Scott watch as a sleek red car pull up and a woman who according to Scott looked a scary amount like Stiles’s dead mother stepped out and helped Stiles put his bag in the back.   
“You sure you don’t was to tell the Beacon Hills pack what happened. I’d hate to see you being alone. I mean you won't fall to Omega from it but you deserve a pack sweetie”.  
“I can’t trust Scott and I’m fairly sure Derek just finds me annoying. So I think it best I don’t. At least for now.”  
“Can’t you hear them?” Scott asked Isaac.  
“No but they are in range for Wolf hearing, why can’t we hear them?”  
“I don’t know Isaac.”  
Stiles leaves and Isaac heads straight to Derek.  
It was two months later before Stiles returned. As he was dropped off at his home, his father took note of how he changed. His hair grew out some. He actually seemed to develop muscle that wasn’t there before and much to his father's annoyance had two tattoos on his left and right shoulder blades. He only noticed as Stiles was changing his shirt.  
“What are those?”  
“One is the Triquetra Inside each part is one of the smaller Celtic symbols for Power, knowledge and Balance. The other is the Celtic Shield Knot representing the four main elements used for Protection.”  
“I take it you learned a lot from Tessa.”   
Stiles turns to his father and flashed his fox eyes for a moment.  
“Yes I did.”  
“Well it's great to have you back. How about we go out for dinner tonight, to celebrate your return.”  
“Sounds good to me pops.”  
They went to a popular eating spot for dinner.  
His ears tuning into a familiar voice.  
“Look Scott, Stiles is back” Allison states gesturing to Stiles and his father.   
He could feel Scotts eyes on him but did his best to ignore it. Focusing instead on talking to his dad about a few of the things he learned about his Spark abilities. But quickly shut up when Scott was with in normal human hearing range and signaled for his father to not say anything.  
“Stiles your back!”  
“Hey Scott, I see you and Allison are...friends at least.”  
“Yeah we figured just because we aren’t dating, doesn’t mean we can be friends. How was your vacation.”  
“Good, relaxing.”  
“Who was that woman anyway?”  
“My aunt Tessa. My mother's elder Sister.”  
“Oh ok cool why the sudden urge to visit her. I mean have you ever seen her previously?”  
“She wanted to reconnect with the last of her family and I wanted to learn more about my mothers side of the family.”  
“Right...well we should catch up sometime.”  
“Maybe. But i’ll be busy for a while. Just got back today after all.”  
“Ok just give me a call or text later.” Scott and Allison leave and Stiles relaxes.   
Once school started up again. He spent a lot of time dodging Isaac, Scott and oddly Jackson. But it didn’t last more then a week before Isaac cornered him while he was out for a walk.  
“What the hell is with you Stiles. You’ve been acting weird lately.”  
“Wouldn’t you if you were betrayed by your best friend, beaten to hell and back to send a message to said friend, and contently viewed as an annoyance. Ever think i’m just getting sick of being treated as the expendable sidekick.” The boy winced and nods.  
“Sorry... I didn’t mean...Your not annoyance to Me and Derek or the others.”  
“You I believe at least a bit. But Derek? No he never viewed me as anything other then Scotts expendable annoying sidekick and token human. Never mind that it was me that taught Scott control. Me that kept his paralyzed ass from drowning for two hours straight.”  
“Derek cares, hell he was worried about you after that letter.”  
Stiles scoffs at that but both were interrupted by a low growl and three sets glowing blue eyes.  
“I..Isaac...”  
“Yeah?”  
“I think you should call Derek now”.  
“Good Idea”.  
He shifts and howls loudly.  
“Stay close Isaac.”  
Stiles then begins focusing his magic willing a barrier that keeps all who mean them harm out.  
He kept the mental picture strong as the three enemies lunged at them. They give a shout of pain and shock as they’re thrown back by the Barrier.  
“What...what the hell happened.”  
“N...No clue but we are lucky it did.”  
Stiles was very glad he learn how to lie to the Werewolf lie detectors.   
The partly shifted wolves prepared to lung again when they hear a loud familiar roar and a partly shifted Derek jumps between them. As Derek fought Stiles envisioned a ball of black fire hitting one of the blue eyed eyes shifters and burning them to ash while leaving the surrounding area untouched. As he makes a throwing motion from out of sight like of Isaac and Derek. Believing with all his heart and mind that what he pictured would happen.  
Smirking when it did.   
Isaac turns stunned and sees a wide eyes and panicked Stiles.  
“W...what was that. It narrowly missed my fucking head!” Stiles lied.   
“Did you see where it came from?”  
“From behind us. But not the specific location no.”  
Isaac jumps in at the second Shifter while Derek fought the last one, which was the largest and strongest of the three.   
Stiles eyes flash a moment and he darts forward with a Dagger he had created showing he finished his training. It was a Wooden blade carved from the wood of the Rowan tree and soaked in Wolfsbane. His magic protected him from the effects that would normally hurt a shifter. But the dagger made for a truly lethal weapon against them. The Dagger slide home into the side of the thing Derek was fighting.  
It gives a roar of agony before being forced to shift back to fully human. He staggers back as Stiles pulls the blade out and checked his watch. The man fell against a tree and slid down.  
“ten minutes and you’ll be dead. I can help fix it and save your life, if you tell us why you attacked us and why you are in Beacon Hills.”  
“We were sent to find the Spark our Alpha bit.”  
Stiles tensed at that.  
“Who?”  
“Some teenager. He said we’d be able to sense his power and his shifter blood. We sensed the boy next to you was...was a shifter.”  
“How many more are there?”  
“Including our Alpha three minus us since you killed my brothers.”  
“So you believe Isaac here was this...what was it?”  
“Spark” Derek stated.”  
“Right Spark.”  
“Y...yes”.  
“Well your incorrect. The Alpha here bit Isaac not your Alpha. Also can’t have you kidnaping people. Just because your Alpha wants more power to kill innocent people.”  
“We are predators Humans are our pray.”  
“No. Werewolves are not meant to kill humans. Humans are not their Prey. Six minutes.”  
The shifter was sweating and the wound was starting to rot.  
“I wont heal you as you hunt and kill humans and are trying to kidnap an innocent to force them to join your twisted pack. But I will have mercy. Cause what can I say I’m a nice guy.” With that he stabbed the wolf in the heart instantly ending his life.  
He pulls it out and tucked it away.  
“What the hell was that Stiles?” Derek asked.  
“I live in a Town that seems to attract the paranormal. I learned to protect myself from the ones that try and hurt me or the people I care about.”  
“Derek don’t you think it's more important to figure out where the barrier and fire came from and who this Spark thing is.”  
“I say just leave the teen alone. I mean what do you want with with him or her.”  
“We will need to protect them. I mean there is three more after them. They are in danger.”  
“But they were bitten, how do we even know their body didn’t reject the bite.”  
“That is true but we need to be sure either way. Sparks are very powerful magic users. The type with the strongest connection to pure magic. They are feared, admired and desired by most of the supernatural world. Though this also means they are often in a lot of danger. If they are in Hale pack territory then its the Hale packs job to protect them.”  
“Your an Alpha, if this Spark really was bitten and survived, are you going to try and force the person to join your pack for the power they will provide you.”  
Derek looked a bit hurt by the question.   
“You really believe i’d do that?”  
“Constantly tried to get Scott to join your pack, and targeted teens with nothing to lose to get the bite. Sure you helped them, but that wasn’t the reason you did it. Even I know that much.”  
He winced a small almost imperceptible amount.   
“Stiles, Derek improved our lives a lot. Sure that he may have had ulterior motives but still. He cares about his pack.”  
“I’m aware he cares about you, Erica and Boyd. Isaac, I’m asking what is more important to him in regards to the bitten Spark. Their safety or their power.”  
“Their Safety” Derek growls out.  
“Oh surprise surprise I annoyed the Sourwolf.” He shoots Isaac a knowing glance.  
“Stop calling me that” He mutters.  
“Wait if they survived the bite, they would need a pack to avoid being Omega! Won't Derek need the Spark to join the pack in order to protect them from that fate.”  
“Who said the Spark would be a wolf shifter?” Stiles asked.  
“What?”  
“There is a total of six shifter types. On record. Wolf, Bear, jaguar, tiger, Kanima, and the rarest of the shifters, a fox. Only Wolf Shifters need a pack.”  
“How do you know that?”  
“Like I said I studied up as much as I could. Knowledge is power after all.”  
“Then you would know the most common is Wolf. All the others are very rare with Foxes being near myth, their so rare.”  
“Well I wish you luck in finding your target. I’ll be sure to stay out of the way.”  
Derek frowns as Stiles walks away.  
They head back to the Hale house.  
“He is acting strange.”  
“I think he is depressed and was pushed to far. Scott didn’t just betray you that night. He betrayed Stiles too. He said he was tired of being the quote Expendable Annoying Sidekick. He can’t trust Scott and thinks you view him as nothing but that. He also ranted that you still thought that after he was the one to teach Scott control, To keep you from drowning for two hours straight which I’d love to know how he managed to do that. He was a rather thin guy and he is human. To hold your weight when your are not only taller but broader and have a lot more muscle mass. While treading water, It should be impossible.”  
“Honestly I wish I knew. But I don’t view him like that.”  
“I know but your not exactly a conversationalist. Pretty sure your allergic to showing any emotion other anger or annoyance. So how is he suppose to know that.”  
“Your Beta is correct of course. You always underestimate the power of human emotion and that boy is a big ball of emotions. I sensed it on him from the start. When he was desperate to save the girl. When he was furious at Scott the night he hit the Kanima with his jeep. The hurt he feels when you look at him in anger or irritation. Though I find it interesting I couldn’t scent him at all just now. Other than his normal human scent. His emotions were undetectable as I watched the fight” Peter stated with a knowing smirk that makes Derek want to hit him again.  
“Wait now that I think about it. His heartbeat was perfectly even this whole time!”  
“Is that odd?” Peter asked innocently.  
“Yes. He is very spastic and excitable by nature. His heart beat is never steady. Add the fact we were attacked. It should have been pounding”  
“So he is somehow hiding his scent and his actual heart beat?”  
“No not hiding his Scent, Something was off with it. I’m not sure what though. Either way one mystery at a time. We can’t focus on Stiles being weird when We have a turned Spark in Beacon hills.”  
“Ah a spark, How interesting. They are quite powerful. Any shifter can sense the sheer level of power from a Spark after they’ve awakened but before their power is active only a few magic sensitive supernaturals are able to sense that dormant well of power.”  
“Then how do Sparks stay hidden after they’re awakened?” Isaac asked in confusion.  
“Hm how indeed, Any creature with a sense of smell can tell a spark from miles away.”  
Peter chuckles already knowing the answer but he knew Derek would have to figure it out himself.  
Stiles got home and went to work on the new Ward sigils for the house. To preoccupy himself with something useful. He worked for hours on the wards. Once done he decided to work ahead on school work. The next day was lacrosse lineup tryouts. Stiles was in the locker room changing when he scents someone right behind him.  
“Did you need something Danny?”  
“Was just...Admiring your tattoos and...”.  
“The added Muscle?” Stiles teased making Danny blush slightly but nods.  
“Thanks i’ll take it as a complement” He states a he puts on his gear.  
“So you practice any over the summer?”  
“Loads. I hate to brag but i’ve gotten quite good.”  
He notices Scott give him a confused look but ignores it.  
On the field he only used some of his reflexes and strength. Not enough to be in human but enough to make him as good as Jackson was before the bite.  
The couch and others watched in shock at Stiles improvement.   
He is given a front line position this season and he cheers happily.  
“YEAH! That's what a Summer of training will get you! ALL RIGHT! WOO!”   
Danny and a few others cheer for him while Scott looked angry. Furious even. Jackson smirked at Scotts anger. Isaac cheers for him.  
After practice he is shoved violently against a wall.   
“What the hell was that Stiles?” Scott growled.  
“What? I practiced a lot. After the one game I actually got to play in, I wanted badly to be in more games so I worked harder. Got a problem with that?”  
“Bull shit! Your horrible at sports! Derek bit you didn’t he? DIDN’T HE!”  
“No he didn’t fucking bite me Scott, what the hell is your problem! Why would Derek bite me huh? I’m just the Annoying sidekick,You stupid token human that is easily tossed aside. A nobody next to the great big bad wolves. If he bites someone its because he wants them in his pack. Which i’m fairly sure hell would freeze over before he’d want that. Use your so called wolf senses. Am I lying or smell like anything other human?”  
Scott does so and relaxes, backing up. Isaac comes over with Lydia and Jackson.  
“Geez Macall dick move. I mean even if he was bit would it really be that big of a deal?” Jackson asked.  
“Yes, Stiles can’t be a werewolf.”  
“Why?” Isaac asked confused.  
“He’d never be able to control the shift. It takes to much focus.”  
‘Ouch’.  
“Not cool Scott, That was harsh.”  
“I thought they were like best friends or something” Lydia stated confused.  
“Apparently not anymore” Jackson stated.  
“Don’t worry Scott I’m no Werewolf. But good to know what you really think of me.”  
“Don’t be like that Stiles. You know I’m right what with your ADHD. Plus your to much of a paranoid spastic to control the wolf. You’d probably end up killing your dad or something on the first full moon.”  
Stiles looked genuinely hurt but before he could say a word He was behind Isaac Lydia and Jackson.  
“You crossed a line Macall!” Jackson barked.  
“No kidding, So what if Stiles has ADHD, He could gain control. He is smart enough to learn” Isaac snapped.  
“Your suppose to be his friend but treat him like this just because you don’t want him to be a werewolf, which he already said he wasn’t. What are you actually worried about? That Stiles would lose control or that he would be just as strong as you but with the brains to back it up” Lydia asked while checking her nails carelessly.  
“Leave Scott alone! He has a right to worry. Stiles could end up abusing the power even if he could control it which he most likely couldn’t. Plus if that monster Derek bit him. Who knows what kind of horrible crimes he'd have Stiles committing." Allison defended  
Stiles snapped and growled lowly.  
“Let's make something fucking clear Argent bitch. Derek is not a monster. He is a good man. The only reason he bit your horrible mother is because she was trying to kill Scott. He accidently bit her when he fought her off. Let me repeat that so it soaks in. Your mother who abandoned the mission to catch the Kanima before he could take another life just so she could kill Scott was bit when Derek tried to SAVE Scott. Scott who later used and betrayed Derek. So if anyone was the monster it's Scott, Your mother and you Allison Argent.”  
“WHAT me how am I a monster?”  
“Leave her the hell alone Stiles!”  
“You hunted down and shot countless arrows into Erica and Boyd so they could be put in a torture basement being continuously Electrocuted and you stabbed Isaac here multiple times. For what actual crime? The crime of being shifters? For being apart of Derek’s pack? Guilty by association is that it Allison? Maybe I should kick the shit out of you, as justice for what your Grandfather did to me?”  
“THAT WASN’T HER FAULT!”  
“And Her mother dying wasn’t Erica’s, Boyd’s or Isaac’s fault yet she saw fit to harm, torture and try to kill them. Or what if Scott was killed by say Isaac because he was defending Allison and bit me in the process. That's all Derek did was bite her while defending someone he viewed as pack. Her body never rejected the bite. No she chose to kill herself do to her extreme prejudice against shifters. She chose to die. That is not on Derek. That's on your families brainwashing. Now if were done, I have more important things to do”.  
Stiles shove past them and storms off. Isaac was quick to follow while Jackson and Lydia prevented the two from following.  
“Wow so Stiles finally blows up.”  
“Sorry, My temper has gotten a bit worse lately. Not so sit back and take the beating anymore.”  
“No that was more of a taking no more bullshit personality” Isaac teased and Stiles relaxed.  
“You know...the way you defended Derek back there. It was almost as if he was your Alpha.”  
“Despite him having a strong dislike of me and the general mutual distrust we had for each other in the beginning. I view him as a friend of sorts. I don’t trust him one hundred percent but I trust him enough to know he is a good man and doesn’t deserve the shit that’s happened to him.”  
“Maybe you can come help us find and protect the Spark kid. I mean he might be more comfortable with you around.”  
“I don’t think i’ll be much help there.”  
“But your super smart. Maybe you can figure out why no one can sense the Spark despite the power being awakened. Peter says that Any supernatural creature with a sense of smell better than a humans could sense a sparks awakened power.”  
“Have you ever thought that maybe the Spark doesn’t want to be found and used for there power? Think about it Isaac. The Spark is probably actively preventing you guys from sensing them.”  
“So like a spell?”  
“Yes like a spell.”  
Something sparked in Isaac’s eyes and they widen. That look told Stiles he said to much.  
“You mean like the one you're using to keep us from telling what is wrong with your scent or the one you're using to prevent us from telling if your lying.”  
Stiles cringed awkwardly “how did you figure out I use spells.”  
“Not hard, See you’ll be able to help. You know more about spells. Meaning you probably know how they work and how to break them.”  
Stiles stares at Isaac in amused disbelief.  
“I’ll think about it”.  
With that Stiles went home. He would be alone until really late as his father had to stay later than normal tonight. He made himself some food before setting to work on homework. It was only two hours later he smelled a familiar scent.   
“What do you want Derek.”  
“How did you...?”  
“Know anyone else who would climb through my fucking window instead of using the door?”  
“Isaac said you know magic. That the reason we can’t sense any changes in scent or heart rate. Is do to a spell you casted.”  
“That is correct. Not that I intended for him to figure that out.”  
“He also told me everything that happened between you and Scott.”  
“Just say what you want to say Derek.”  
“You're the Spark aren’t you.”  
Stiles signed tiredly.  
“Yes.”  
“Why didn’t you tell us you were attacked?”  
“You had enough to worry about. Without the sidekick running to you for help. My aunt is a mage of sorts and took to teaching me how to use my magic and everything I need to know about how it affects my shift.”  
“Your not a wolf are you?”  
“No”.  
“Then what?”  
Stiles removes the necklace from around his neck and tossed it on the bed, revealing his scent and normal heart rate.  
“Y...your a fox!”  
“Yes my kind desire a pack but it is not needed, we would be perfectly fine without one. So you need not worry about me being an Omega. I’m also in perfect control thats do to the Spark side of things.”  
“You should put the necklace on before the ones looking for you senses you.”  
“They cant, the same spell is in the wards I put on this house. As long as I am in the house no one outside the house or whatever room of the house I’m in can sense me.”  
“You can tell if I’m lying can’t you?”  
“Yes”.  
“Then listen closely Stiles. I want you to join my pack. Not because of your power. But because I like having you around. Plus I admire your Loyalty, protectiveness and smarts. You’d be a great Pack member.”  
Stiles smiles as hearing the steady heart rate signaling that Derek was telling the truth.   
Stiles flashes his eyes a moment.  
“Then I agree to join your pack.”  
The pack bond seemed to snap into place. Stiles could feel the bond so completely that he could practically picture it.   
“Stiles can you tell me about your shift and powers? I never seen a fox shift nor has my family. So I am curious.”  
Stiles then spent a good few hours explaining the Spark Werefox thing.  
“There are limits to a Sparks power we can’t mentally control people or kill just by wishing them dead. A sparks biggest weaknesses is their ability to believe and their Imagination. So their power is affected by their self-confidence and limited by their imagination. I can’t kill an enemy outright but I can say create a ball of black fire that turns the enemy to ash. I can’t keep an enemy from launching an attack but I can form a barrier that blocks that attack. I can’t will someone’s body to heal on its own. But I can image my magic seeping into the wound and healing it. So the limit is you can’t affect a person's body directly but you with your Imagination and knowledge found ways around that limitation.”   
Stiles nods and smiles.  
“Yep.”  
“And the blade you used on that last shifter?”  
Stiles pulls it out.   
“The blade is Carved from the wood of the Rowan tree. Or as you know it. Mountain Ash tree. Then soaked in a Wolfsbane solution for two weeks with me channeling magic into it everyday to keep the wooden blade intact and to strengthen and sharpen it. Then it is set into a Carved Obsidian Handle that was strengthened with my magic to never break or shatter. It is custom for the magic users in my family to create a blade that makes use of their individual type of magic and who they have become as a person after their training has been complete. This is mine.”  
“Its beautiful yet deadly. More so for shifters.”  
“Wolfsbane symbolizes the Shifter instinct and enemies I may face. The Rowan Tree represents Courage, Wisdom and protection which is what I learned to always hold in my soul. Its Wood is strong and resilient as is my will to protect the ones I love and Obsidian also known as the protector stone also represents Balance, Clarity, compassion and strength. As does my vow. To remain Balanced in mind, body and soul. To maintain a mental Clarity, To show compassion even in face of the enemy and to stay strong no matter the challenge. In my family on my mothers side there are three things that hold unmatched meaning to us. Our Soul blade...” Stiles pauses and hold gestures to the blade they’ve been talking about.   
“Our first tattoo which is a symbol that all that the family fights to uphold and the Connection pendent. Which I will be crafting in a week or so.”  
“You have a tattoo?”  
“I have two.” Stiles turns his back to Derek and strips of his shirt.  
“Not unlike your family if you think about it. Power, knowledge and balance. The power to protect, the knowledge to guide and nurture and the balance to tell which is needed. The Alpha is Power, the protector of a pack, The Alpha’s mate is Knowledge or the Nurturer. The pack bond itself is The Balance keeping all members balanced and safe. Working together for the good of the pack.”   
“And what is a connection Pendent.”  
Stiles turns back around and slips her shirt back on.  
“A pendant crafted by the family member and worn from the moment of its creation. It passively absorbs the magic to strength itself and its purpose. The family member only takes it off on the day they give it to their intended. Shifters would call them mates.The Mate then wears the pendent from then on. So long as the mate wears it, it offers them a certain level of protection. Depending on the family member who crafted it. A rune will engrave itself onto the back of the pendent showing the type of protection. When one of the pair dies the pendent is buried with the deceased. As the power inside dies when the bond is severed by death.”  
“And you managed to do all this training in two months?”  
“I have always been a quick study.”  
“Good to know. Now about what happened with Scott.”  
“What about it?”  
“Will you hide that you are pack?”  
“Nope. I’ll also stop holding back as much. I never lied to Scott. I really wasn’t a werewolf and you really did not bite me. I only hid it because I didn’t want to be used for my new power and skills. I rather actually be wanted around”.  
“Makes sense”.  
“Can’t go without the necklace though, that would alert all the supernatural baddies in this whole damn fucking town.”  
“That's what pack is for Stiles. We protect each other. So after we take out the enemy Alpha then you can go without the spelled necklace. After all you want to make that connection pendent. Wouldn’t want the spell to influence it.”  
“True. Also you’ve been rather chatty for once.Why is that?”  
“To make you feel more comfortable. I know I can be...Abrasive. Least I can do after you stood up for me.”  
Stiles chuckles but nods at his reasoning.   
“You should do this more.”  
“We will see.”  
With that Derek disappears into the night. Stiles replaced his necklace and went to sleep.  
The next day Stiles meets Isaac, Eric and Boyd in front of the school. Each looking at Stiles with a smile.  
“Welcome to the pack!” Eric cheered.  
“Yeah man glad to have you.”  
“Still wish you told me but guess I can’t really blame you.”  
Stiles laughed and high fived Isaac.  
“Sorry man no more secrets now that we are family alright?”  
“You got that right mister” Eric stated with a warning gaze that her tone didn’t quite match making the three guys laugh.  
They walk into the school and pass right by Scott and Allison as Lydia and Jackson joins them. He, Isaac and Eric had most of the same classes. He had a pack mate in each class so he was happy. They sat next to him in each class, keeping Scott from trying to speak to him. He was actually more engaged in class now that he wasn’t always distracted by Scott wanting to talk. He even helped Isaac when he was having some trouble. At lunch Scott approached the table where Stiles and the others were sat.  
“Why the hell are you sitting with them Stiles.”  
“Why wouldn’t I?”  
“Because they’re Derek’s pack.”  
“So?”  
“But your my friend you should be supporting me in this.”  
Stiles growled lowly.  
“I’m not a supporting cast Scott. This isn’t the Scott Macall show. This is real life. Where people don’t always agree with you. Besides I’m part of Derek’s pack.”  
“Bullshit, your human, humans can't be pack.”  
“For one that is false, there are packs that have humans and even other supernatural beings. Two. Who said I was human. I only stated I wasn’t a werewolf. I never said I was human.”  
With that all the shifters in Derek’s pack’s eyes flash.  
“W...what the fuck are you?” Scott hisses.  
“A Werefox”.  
“Then you need to be chained up tomorrow! You can’t control the shift.”  
“Actually I can. This won't be my first Full moon Scott. I was bitten a week or so before summer. this is my third full moon. I don’t shift unless I want to. Like Derek. I don’t even have an Anchor.”  
“Well unless your magic can be called an Anchor” Erica states thoughtfully.  
Stiles tilts his head in thought.  
“Maybe.”  
“Well why are you a part of Derek’s pack? Your my friend! You should be with me.”  
“Really i’m your friend? Ever since you got bit and Allison showed up all it ever is, is Allison. I fought to always protect and defend you. But every choice you make is about Allison and your mother, the rest of us be damned. Hell you didn’t even care that I went missing after that game. While I kept the Argents kidnaping me and kicking the crap out of me to send you a message, to myself to protect you. But you couldn’t even be Arsed to tell me about your ill advised fucking plan.”  
“Ill advised, my plan worked!”  
“And Me, Lydia, Derek and fucking Peter saved Jackson. Derek who you betrayed and violated with your fucking plan. There was always another fucking way Scott. But you didn’t think of the effects your idea would have on others. Because you were promised Allison. Because your mom was in danger. All Derek has ever tried to do was protect you from the get go. But you choose a bitch who would kill her innocent classmates at the order of her twisted grandfather.”  
“Did Scott miss the part about Argent beating him up?” Boyd asked in a stage whisper.  
“No I think he just doesn’t care” Lydia replied.  
“Of course I care, all the more reason for my plan.”  
None of them looked impressed by him.  
“Look Scott, I will always care about you. You’ve been my friend since preschool. But i’m not putting up with this new attitude and shear dickishness you got going on. I’m in Derek’s pack. Get over it.”  
“He has Three, betas already! He doesn’t need you. You don’t fit.”  
“He fits perfectly because we all want him in the pack. Derek went to him personally. To ask him to join.”  
“Probably to gain more power” Scott snapped coldly.  
“No actually according to him it's because i’m loyal, smart and protective. Given I can tell when someone lies, I knew he was telling the truth.”  
“But why do you want him as your Alpha all he ever does is fuck up.”  
Stiles stands up and slams his hand on the table making it shake violently.  
“All you ever do is fuck up, All I’ve done is fuck up. All any of us have done is fuck up. Guess what that's life. Derek is a good man and a great Alpha. Who genuinely cares about his pack. Will do whatever it takes to keep his pack safe.”  
“Is that why you want him as your Alpha?”  
“In part.”  
“And the other part?”  
“Is none of your concern. Now leave us alone.”  
Stiles sits back down and they all start ignoring the fuming wolf.   
The rest of the day goes off without a hitch and Stiles goes with the others to the Hale house.  
Derek was already waiting out front of the chard building. They spent a long while sparing with each other. Then it was Stiles’s turn to face Derek.  
“You don’t expect me to win do you?”  
“No but I will say no magic.”  
Stiles and the others laugh at that but Stiles agrees and the match starts. They circle each other for a bit before Derek goes for the attack. Stiles using his better agility moves and weaves around the attacks. Some graze him but not much. Stiles claws lengthen and strikes out as he dodges the next hit barely grazing Derek’s arm. He jumps back and puts space between himself and Derek.  
“Not bad, you actually scored a hit on me.”  
Peter smirks and claps.  
“What I want to see is the Little foxes transformation.” Stiles goes behind a particularly large tree, strips and changes walking into view in his full fox form. Her Black coat sleek and shiny in the sun.   
Erica squeals “He’s so cute!”  
“He is huge for a fox” Boyd stated.  
“Cool”.  
Stiles gives a few yips at Derek who had been staring in shock.   
Derek knelt slightly as Stiles trots up. As he holds out his hand Stiles nuzzles into it.  
The cute scene was disrupted by a sudden presence approaching. Scott and Allison from the scent. Erica quickly grabs Stiles clothes and ushered Stiles into the Hale house to change back.  
He was dressed before Scott arrived.  
“What are you doing here Scott?” Derek asked gruffly.  
'Oh boy the king of brood is out full force’.  
“I came to talk some sense into Stiles. He doesn’t belong with you. You’ll just use him like you do the rest of your beta’s.”  
Derek growled lowly at that.  
“Get off Hale land before I remove you Scott. I will not tolerate unjust accusations.”  
“I’ll leave with Stiles, I’ll remove him for your toxic influence by force if I have to.”  
The whole pack are in front of the two.  
“Stiles is clearly unstable and unhinged from the bite. You took advantage of that to trick him into betraying Scott. Release him! Or I’ll put you down myself.”  
The moment she tried to pull her bow it turns to ash.  
“W...what the...”  
“You will never threaten my Alpha again Allison Argent. Nor with I be leaving this Pack Scott, and you can’t force me to do shit. It was you Scott who betrayed me first. Who tossed me aside like I was worthless. All to impress a girl who rather see all your kind dead.”  
“What did you do to my Bow?”  
“Leave now both of you! Oh hey Derek we need to have a very important chat later after this bull shit.”  
Derek just nods though his eyes were still red with his anger.  
“Come on Stiles, Allison is right you were unhinged from the bite and Derek used that instability to get to you. Let us help you.”  
“I was never unhinged. Pissed off and scared my body would reject the bite. Which was the most likely outcome of someone like me being bitten.”  
“Eric was just as weak as you Stiles but she survived. Just because you were weak by human standards doesn’t mean your body would reject the bite” Scott stated condescendingly.  
“Stiles wasn’t fucking weak Scott. He supported my full weight in the deep end of a pool for two hours straight while human. That's not weak.”  
“I also wasn’t referring to my apparent weakness. But thats off topic, the point is, I wasn’t tricked into being in Derek’s Pack.”  
“He bit you for the soul reason to get me into his pack. That's the only reason he wants you in his pack and the only reason he bit you.”  
“I’ve said it once and I will say it again. Derek was not the one who bit me.”  
“Oh then who was?” Allison asked sootily.  
“That would be me” a new voice sounds and Derek pushes Stiles behind him.  
“Who the hell are you and why did you bit my friend.”  
“Friend... you don’t look much like his friend from where I stand boy. My name is Asher Black and I bit him because he is a powerful magic user and A rare breed of magic user. A spark. I wasn’t sure the bite would actually take since to most sparks the bit is Lethal. But I felt he was a rather strong willed individual. I could feel that much. Sadly it seems I found you a touch to late. You’ve gone and joined another pack.”  
“Even if I hadn’t I would not have joined you.”  
“I would have liked you to join, My pack would be a better fit.”  
“Actually yours is the opposite of my nature.”  
“My boy Wolves are the predators, humans are prey. Most packs seem to forget that. But my way is the true way.”  
“Thats is wrong so very wrong. But even if it wasn’t, I am not a wolf. You didn’t read up on the only two sparks to survive did you. I’m a fox not a wolf.”  
His eyes widen in shock and he steps back a moment.  
“A protector of human kind” He snarls angrily.  
Stiles flashes his eyes and both Derek and Stiles shift slightly, their claws showing. Stiles eyes a bright gold and Derek’s a blazing red.   
The enemy Alpha shifts as well.  
“Stay back all of you!” Stiles states as he steps forward.  
“You kill innocents I hope you know you can't leave here alive Asher.”  
The enraged Alpha snarls and runs toward them but is toss back by a shot of bright green lighting from Stiles. The Alpha struggles to his feet.  
“It seems you have already learned to use your power. But do you have the same weakness as the others of your kind?”   
“I don’t lack in imagination nor in belief.” Stiles eyes glow brighter with his power surging as he removes the head off Asher with a blade of wind.  
He shifts back to human as does Derek. Stiles uses his magic to burn the body.  
After Stiles rips off the spelled necklace and he watches with hidden satisfaction as Scott tenses and backs up.  
“Now will you leave Scott or will I have to remove you?”  
“Come on Allison.”  
“What but we can’t let Derek have a powerful ally to kill innocents with. If he won't leave   
Derek’s pack then we have to kill him.”  
Stiles growls angrily as he aims his glowing eyes at Allison. Before dialing the last number in his phone he ever thought he would.  
“Hello?”  
“Hey Chris it's Stiles.”  
“What happened?”  
“You ever heard of a Werefox?”  
“Yeah hunters never harm them. They protect humans we leave them and the werewolf packs their apart of alone.”  
“And a spark Werefox.”  
“Are you telling me you found a Werefox who is also a spark. Thats was deemed practically a myth.”  
“I am one. But your daughter just threatened to kill me because I joined Derek’s pack. She knows and heard what I was and that I protect humans yet decided to want me dead.”  
“I’ll handle it, is she there?”  
“Yes along with Scott trying to demand I leave my pack.”  
“I’ll be right there.”  
Stiles hangs up and his pack looks amused, Scott was glaring and Allison was fuming.  
“You called her dad?”  
“He helped create that monster” He gestures toward Allison.  
“He can deal with her stupidity.”  
It was only five minutes before Chris Argent came tearing into the area and gets out.  
“In the car Allison NOW!”  
“But Dad Derek can’t be allows a powerful tool to hurt others with.”  
“Werefoxes are protectors to Humans and can sense if a pack had good or ill intent. If Stiles who is a spark and a Werefoxes says Derek and his pack are good, then I’m inclined to believe him. Hunters don’t harm them. Even your grandfather with all his twisted mentality knew that. Now get in the car. You too Scott.” They leave and the pack soon follows leaving Derek and Stiles alone.  
“We need a pack house Der. I can help you get this land back. We can build a new pack house either where this old one stands or somewhere else on the preserve. But We as a pack need a pack house. Then I can go about protecting the pack house and all the Hale pack land using warding and spells. Sound good?”  
Derek looks over at the burned remains of his old packs home before nodding in agreement.  
The next few months were spent taking down the Hale house remains, getting permits and Building the new pack house which with a mix of Spark magic and Werewolf power went rather quickly. In that time Stiles and Derek had grown closer as they spent much more time together. Stiles had also begun wearing the connection pendant which was slowly etching the magic Rune. It would take another month or two before it was finished. The pack was summoned to celebrate the finishing of the new pack house. There were twenty bedrooms five full bathrooms a very large kitchen and living room, A huge Library, a large Archive room to store any and all knowledge they have or gain on the supernatural, A training room and for Werewolves not in control there was Werewolf proof holding cells in the basement. The entire preserve which was back in Derek’s name was warded and guarded against any who wish the pack harm. The pack could see how close Derek and Stiles were getting and how complete oblivious of each others feelings they both were. So began the three months of planning.   
Stiles was in the archive room with Derek logging a new paranormal think they had encountered They were calling it a Yenma or will it called itself that but still. What they did not realize until after they finished was that they were locked in the room by the members of their pack.   
“What the hell?”  
“Open the door guys this isn’t funny!”  
“Not till you talk to each other. We love you guys but we are so done watching you two dance around each other and be oblivious.”  
“What are you talking about Derek growled and Stiles sighs.”  
“They apparently think you have feeling for me.”  
“They said both of us so they think you have feeling for me too.”  
“Well that was already obvious. I mean I don’t really hide that fact Derek.”  
Derek froze and stared at Stiles.  
“Wait you actual have feeling for me?”  
“Obviously, Just figured you didn’t feel the same and that's why you never said anything.”  
“Dear god” Derek mutter and pulled Stiles into a heated and very demanding kiss. Stile once over the shock eagerly returned the kiss. Once they separated Stiles grinned.  
“I’ll take that as you feel the same then?”  
“Obviously” Derek parroted making Stiles laugh.  
They dated for a year before before Stile gifted him the connection pendent signaling his desire to have Derek as his life long mate. Which Derek happily agreed.


End file.
